


Love and Chocolate

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [67]
Category: WandaVision (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: You try to find a way to cheer up Monica on valentine day.
Relationships: Monica Rambeau & Reader, Monica Rambeau/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Love and Chocolate

You hurried into the room with four coffees balanced on top of a pile of papers. Darcy was so engrossed with her computer and the new data coming in. 

You weren’t surprised that she didn’t notice you when you put one of the coffees next to her.  
“I have more coffee and Monica I have those papers you needed. They gave me a lot so I’m not sure which bits you need.” You explained as you set it all down on the table Darcy was using. Jimmy thanked you as he grabbed a coffee and turned back to the white board he’d been filling out. “I got you these too.” You added. Darcy and Jimmy glanced at each other, sharing a knowing look as you slid a small box of chocolates over the table to Monica.  
“Thank you. I didn’t get you anything… I’m sorry.” She said as she glanced away from the information on a board attached to the wall.  
“I think accidentally getting sucked into an alternate and then having to save a superhero from said reality, kind of excuses you from needing to provide a valentine gift.” You said and she gave you a fond smile. “All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt.”  
“Well… you know what a little chocolate could help!” She said, sounding more cheerful. She smiled as she inspected the box that you’d given her.


End file.
